Saltuarius
by Perambulating Panda
Summary: Inspired by a thing found on the internet. You'd think guarding a peaceful forest would be an easy job, especially with a near legend at your side, but think again. Following old traditions in a modern world isn't easy... and you might just find your life in risk when you're just doing your job.


Long ago, when concrete was a myth and iron was barely forgeable, humans followed the teachings and virtues of the Legendary Pokémon. As new Legendary Pokémon revealed themselves, they gained followers. As time moved along and men improved their lives with technology, this practice was lost to the ages. The Legendaries were moved to myths and stories, only to be glimpsed by a rare few lucky souls.

But not all followers abandoned their duties. In secret, they grew fewer, but they also grew stronger. The people that chose to follow the Legendary Pokémon gained mystic powers and abilities. They followed the virtues of their Guardian in secret and anonymity. Sometimes you can see them, in the forests, at the crash sites of meteorites, deep in canyons, wherever strange miracles happen, even at the funerals of those dead too soon.

Today is the day I choose which Guardian to follow. My father followed Jirachi, the Wishmaker. He has the power to grant wishes, but only those that are important or not for the ruin of others. My mother followed the teachings of Mewtwo, the Mutant One. She is a natural born genius and helps the people develop their technology and further their advancements, but she is also modest and never takes credit for her work as Mewtwo has taught. But I am undecided.

So today, I was sent to the Ruins of Alph outside Violet City to find the temple where I would choose my Legendary. I had set off early in the morning from my home in Ecruteak City to make it there in a fashionable time. One mustn't keep their future waiting. Along the way, I met many people on the tree lined path that were kind and offered to travel with me. I refused but thanked them anyway. What I had to do, I had to do alone. It was how all of my ancestors did it and how my descendants would do it too. Like my parents I would choose my Legend in the temple and receive a partner Pokémon and learn of the virtues o had to follow and the taboos I had to avoid.

I made it to the ruins around midday, while the sun was high in the sky. It was a beautiful day and I wished that it would stay that way all week. Archaeologists were running around the more public ruins, cataloguing and digging up old treasures. Some tourists were mulling about as well, their Pokémon and children running and playing between the stones. My mother told me that the temple I needed to find was away from the general center of the ruins, down a heavily forested path that only followers like us could find.

I had no trouble spotting the worn footpath in the center of two broad pines, but everyone else seemed to ignore it. I quickly made my way down the path and enjoyed the quiet that came with leaving the general public behind. I was never really one for being in the middle of a group. I had one friend until he moved to the Unova region with his family a few years back. We haven't spoken much since.

When the path ended, I found myself standing before one of the most beautiful buildings I had ever seen. Pillars etched with curling patterns lined to the entrance hall and grand arches connected them in pairs. The stone that had been used was the color of old gold and vines were climbing up every side of it that I could see. I slowly walked inside, breathless and awed by the wonderful hieroglyphs and picture stories written on the walls. One told of the birth of Jirachi, another the tale of Kyogre making the sea and Groudon raising the land. I took off my fedora and ran my fingers through my brown hair, easing some of the knots out of its wavy mess. I never understood why it loved to tangle itself up so much.

The end of the hall opened into a large, cylindrical room. Ten paintings circled the circumference, a few scratched out or faded into oblivion. Ten pictures of Legendary Pokémon that still retained their followers. I walked around and looked at each and every one of them.

The first was a depiction of Mewtwo, the one my mother followed. He stood for advancement and technology. If I chose him I would follow in my mother's footsteps and become a scientist or an engineer and help out where I could. But I wasn't much like my mother, even in looks. She was from Snowpoint City in Sinnoh, all blonde and blue eyes and pale skin where I had brown hair, dark green eyes and tan skin like my father.

The next was Yveltal, a Legend I had only recently heard of. An aura of darkness surrounded his depiction of spread wings and piercing blue eyes. I did not know what he taught, but I did not feel I should follow him. His picture left a sour taste in my mouth and a heavy feeling in my heart.

The one after was a picture of two, Latios and Latias. They stood for peace and love, two things that were very important to me. But I knew their followers, while promoting it, were never allowed to love another. They could team up and their powers would be doubled, but they weren't allowed to love someone. I was too selfish not to love another person. If I fell in love, I would not have the strength to abandon that person.

I moved to the next one, a picture of the alien Deoxys. I knew one follower of Deoxys. He was an old friend of my father's. And while he helped other life flourish, he had been transformed and looked very much an odd person. He could change his shape at will, but that was not for me. I was comfortable in my skin.

The one that followed that was Genesect. Like with the painting of Yveltal, the one of Genesect gave me a dark feeling. I shiver ran down my spine and the hairs on my arms stood up. Something about Genesect was off-putting and I did not feel comfortable choosing him. I didn't know what his teachings or what his path led to, but I felt it was not for me.

I moved on to the mural next to him. This one was of Victini, the Victory Pokémon. I knew his goals were to make others successful and make them try hard at what they do. Yet, I didn't feel like this path was the one for me. I knew winning at everything you do was an admirable goal, but I had no desire to be the very best. I never liked being the center of attention and I was pretty horrible at being inspiring.

The next painting was of Darkrai, a very misunderstood Legend. He taught lessons through pain and suffering. I knew people wouldn't reach their goals unless they went through the trials and tribulations. But reaching the truth didn't always have to be painful. Yet, along with that, I had no desire to inflict pain upon people. The path down which Darkrai's virtues led was not one I was willing to go down.

I passed Darkrai and went to the picture of Giratina, the Banished One. A sense of loneliness clung to his depiction. I knew what it was like to be lonely, but I never sought it out. Those that followed Giratina sought out self-realization through isolation and encouraged others to do so as well. I don't think I could handle being by myself with just me and a partner. I at least needed the presence of other souls around myself, human or Pokémon. I didn't think Giratina's path was for me.

The second to last mural depicted Jirachi, the one my father followed. Followers of Jirachi granted wishes to those that needed it. They were forbidden from granting ruinous or frivolous wishes because it would be an abuse of power. But I don't think I had the proper sense of judgment to follow that future. Granting wishes sounded like a fun thing to do, but I knew I would just screw it up. My dad had only granted one of my wishes and that was to help my friend's mother with her health… that's actually why they moved. My wish had gotten her a spot in a hospital in Castelia City where a new treatment was available.

I shook away the old memories and swiped at my eyes. I missed Luke, but now was not the time to be thinking of such things. I had an important decision to make and I needed a clear head to do so. I moved to the last picture. This one took my breath away. It was of Celebi, the Time Traveler. Celebi was the only female Legend left with followers. The others like Articuno, Raiko, Reshiram and Mesprit had forgotten or abandoned their followers long ago. Latias didn't count because she was counted as one half of a whole with her brother.

The portrait of Celebi made me feel warm, safe and protected. It felt like home. I had never thought to ask what Celebi's virtues were. Like Genesect and Yveltal, I didn't know her teachings or her taboos. But something about the portrait called out to me. I felt that this was the path I should follow, this was the path for my future. And as it called out to me, I reached out and ran my fingers over the lines of her wings, such dainty little things really. The stone warmed under my touch and the lines started to glow.

I stepped back, shocked at the display of warm green light before me. It expanded until there was nothing but the light in my vision. Then a shadow appeared, small at first but then it grew until it floated before me. The light dissipated and left me alone with the creature in the old ruin.

"_Hello, Young One. I am Celebi_," she said lightly. "_So you wish to become my follower_?" She giggled like she found the notion funny. I smiled and nodded.

"Y-yes ma'am," I replied. Celebi twirled in circles, her wings fluttering and her body sparkling in the beams of light coming through the ceiling.

"_Well then welcome aboard! I haven't had a follower in ages! The last one must have been years and years ago, before you were even born_," she rambled. "_I guess I must tell you of the virtues and the taboos you must know. If you are to follow me, your duties are to protect the forest I assign you from unnatural death. Plague, rot, deforestation and forest fires are just a few. Too many people do not respect the forest and what it does for them. You shall keep your forest in tippy-top shape and only let it grow old as it would without any interference from humans or renegade Pokémon_." I took it all in with awe. I would be a forest guardian? I didn't think I would have found a better match if I would have looked to each of the other Legendaries. I loved the forest and the Pokémon that lived there. The outdoors was always my favorite place to be.

"What of the taboos? What must I avoid?" I asked her. She pouted a bit and chewed her finger. I didn't understand why she delayed in answering.

"_To guard your forest, you must also be one with the forest. You are not allowed to stay away from your forest for more than three days and three nights each year. You must stay in the forest. Should you travel to a new one, you must contact me and ask permission. Only then will I allow more time. But even then you must stay close to whatever forest you can find_." I stayed silent as her words sunk in. I would have to stay in the forest? I couldn't leave? I thought about that for a while.

I loved staying in the forests near home, but I always knew that I could go back to my house after a while. So what would I do if I couldn't go back? Sure I could try and make a tree house, but that wasn't a home… but I felt this was right.  
I felt this was the path I was supposed to take. Celebi must have noticed the change in my face because she smiled and jumped up and down, clapping her hands together.

"_Yay! Now I must introduce you to your partner. Just hold on one second_," she said quickly, popping out of existence in a flash of green light. I counted five seconds before she flashed back.

"You're late," I teased. She giggled and held something out to me. It was tiny, but reminded me of a shrub.

"_Now, in and of themselves, Shaymin aren't Legendary Pokémon. People tend to make mountains out of molehills when they don't see some for a while. This little one will be your partner from this day forth. Make sure not to lose her_!" The little Pokémon stirred in my arms, blinking up at me like she just woke up.

"Hello Shaymin, I'm your new partner," I greeted her. She smirked and nodded.

"_It's nice to meet you_," she answered. Wait… she _answered_?! I looked back up at Celebi with my eyes nearly bulging out of my head. She giggled.

"_This is one of my gifts to you. You'll find out about the rest later. For now, let's go see your new home, shall we_?" Before I could say anything, we were enveloped in Celebi's green light and I felt like I was falling for a split second and then my feet jarred against the ground. "_Welcome to the Ilex Forest! This one is my favorite._" Celebi spread her arms widely and twirled in a circle. I looked around the grove, taking in the sunlight filtering through the leaves and the tree branches. Everything was so green and so full of life, it was amazing. I think Celebi noticed my awe. "_There is a shrine down that path there. Should you need to leave for a different forest, or for a longer amount of time, that is where you and Shaymin need to contact me. I'll leave you to explore your home and discover your gifts_." She smiled and flashed away in that green light of hers.

A group of Butterfree floated by, only glancing at me before continuing on. Hoothoot roosted in the trees around, waiting for the moon to rise so they could go out and about. Shaymin wiggled in my arms, settling herself into the crook of my elbow.

"So, Shaymin… I guess we should find a place to make a home for ourselves, shouldn't we?"

"_Yeah. Though, you should avoid any Beedrill or Kakuna nests… they're nasty_." I had to resist the urge to flinch when she talked. Hearing what Pokémon were saying was going to be a hard thing to get used to.

"Shae, do you think it'll be hard to protect this forest?" I thought out loud. Her small paws tickled as she crawled up my arm.

"_Well, there is Celebi's shrine… people must respect it if they put a shrine in here. Maybe it'll be an easy lifetime_." I frowned and pet her head as she settled herself on my shoulder.

"Right, and I'm a Psyduck," I retorted as one waddled by.

"_It's not as bad as you'd think_," he said out of the blue. I chose not to reply to the yellow duck. Shae must have seen the look on my face because she laughed.

"_You're going to enjoy this_," she said devilishly. "_I can just tell_."

"Hardy-har-har. Do you think this would make a nice place to build something?" I had stopped in front of one of the largest trees I could find. Its branches were broad and sturdy, thicker than anything I had ever seen. I couldn't even guess how high it stood.

"_I think it's a fixer-upper_," she answered. I sighed and set my backpack at the base of the trunk, wishing I had thought to pack more supplies.

"Well, it's our home now, so let's get crackin', shall we?" Shae smiled and hopped off my shoulder to scurry up the trunk of the tree.

"_Race you to the top_!" she shouted back at me. I smiled and thought, _With a partner like Shae, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be._


End file.
